


Priorities

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [4]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Advice, Discussion of Pregnancy and Abortion, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What should I do?" Juliette asked finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



> Prompt: Juliette getting advice from Rayna

"What should I do?" Juliette asked finally, bringing her hand up from the cup of ginger tea _('no coffee,' Rayna had admonished)_ to dig into her hair in frustration. "I can't— I can't just take care of it if it's Avery's." She stared at Rayna with a hopeless expression.

This whole situation was surreal. Rayna wondered if she had looked as lost when it was her and Deacon.

She reached out to take Juliette's hand. "Don't worry about Highway 65. Focus on you. Focus on the baby. Take some time away."

Juliette nodded, as if convincing herself.

"Family comes first."


End file.
